


True Calling

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Shot, Community: mating_games, Facials, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Pornstar Stiles, nude, offscreeen derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My final submission to Mating Games for the Fandom Tropes challenge. I picked pornstar!Stiles (with unseen photographer!Derek.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Calling

  


also on  @ http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/89486210630


End file.
